videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Super Party
Nickelodeon Super Party is a party videogame based on the Mario Party series. It features the Nicktoons partying. It is for the Wii U & 3DS. Gameplay It is like the Mario Party Series. Except it has Nickelodeon characters. Characters Spongebob Universe: Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks U only Plankton Unlockable Mr. Krabs only, unlockable Danny Phantom universe: Danny Phantom Sam Manson Technus Unlockable Vlad Plasmius Unlockable Fairly OddParents universe: Timmy Turner Cosmo, Wanda Poof and Sparky Jimmy Neutron Universe: Jimmy Neutron Beautiful Gorgeous Unlockable Cindy Unlockable Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe: Leonardo Donatello Raphael Michelangelo Sanjay and Craig Universe: Sanjay Craig Harvey Beaks Universe: Harvey Beaks Fee and Foo Monster High Universe: Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Lagoona Blue Unlockable Abbey Bominable Ever After High Universe: Apple White Raven Queen Cerise Hood Unlockable Holly O'Hair Unlockable Briar Beauty Unlockable Blondie Lockes Unlockable Tak & the Power of Juju universe: Tak Lok U & 3DS Jeera only Tragic U only, Unlockable Invader Zim Universe: ''' Zim Gir U only, unlockable Dib Unlockable '''T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe: Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell Planet Sheen Universe: Sheen Estevez Fanboy and Chum Chum Universe: Fanboy Chum Chum Extra: Mii Wii U & 3DS Everest Paw Patrol Uniqua The Backyardigans Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Jenny/XJ9 My Life as a Teenage Robot Wii U only, unlockable Marshall PAW Patrol Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Play as Everest to unlock Molly Bubble Guppies Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Amethyst Trollz Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Miraculous Ladybug Wii U, unlockable B-Bop A-Luna Butt Ugly Martians Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Bloom Winx Club Wii U and 3DS, unlockable Pig Pig Goat Banana Cricket, unlockable Alvin ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks, unlockable El Tigre El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera 3DS, unlockabe Bessie Higgenbottom The Mighty B! Wii U, unlockable Blu Rio, Wii U only, unlockable Strawberry Shortcake Strawberry Shortcake (2003), Wii U only, unlockable Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget, 3DS only, unlockable de Blob De Blob, Wii U only, unlockable Not counting the Miis, there are 21 characters in the Wii U version and 19 in the 3DS version. Boards & Board Rules Juju Temple universe, Wii only Rules: to get trophies, trade 20 energy tokens to Vendor Juju to get a trophy. After that, she will move somewhere else. Goofy Boardwalk Universe Rules: Reach Goofy Goober at the end of the course to get a trophy everytime you reach him. Walker's Haunted House Phantom Universe, Wii U only Rules: Reach Walker in his room, and he'll charge you 10 energy tokens for a trophy. Then the board layout will change! Ghost Zone Phantom Universe, 3DS only Rules: Reach The Box Ghost and he'll trade 12 coins for a trophy, then he'll move somewhere else. Jorgen's Fairly Odd Express odd Parents, Wii U only Rules: Reach Jorgen Von Strangle at the train to get a trophy from him for 15 energy tokens. But watch out! Foop can change the cars around and confuse you! Retroland Pinball Neutron universe Turtles' Hideout Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Frycade and Craig universe Bigbark Park Beaks universe Monster High High universe Ever After High After High universe Zim's Ship Zim Universe, 3DS only T.U.F.F. HQ Puppy universe Zeneu Sheen universe Fanlair and Chum Chum universe Adventure Bay Patrol universe, unlockable Trollzopolis universe, unlockable Winx Academy Club universe, unlockable College Françoise Dupony Ladybug universe, Wii U, unlockable Miracle City Tigre universe, 3DS, unlockable Strawberryland Shortcake (2003), Wii U, unlockable Party Planet Board, wii only, unlockable Rules: Same as Bowser's Warped Orbit from Mario Party 8. Global Tycoon Desk Board, wii and 3DS, unlockable Rules: A mix of Globe Trot from Wii Party, and Koopa's Tycoon Town from Mario Party 8. Board Game Island Wii Party, Wii only Rules: Just reach the top to get a free trophy. Rio's Carnaval Party U only, unlockable Reach Jewel at the front, and she'll give you a free trophy! But watch out for Nigel, as he'll try to wreck things up! Spaces Blue Space: get 3 energy tokens Red Space: lose 3 energy tokens Green Space: Triggers an event! Random each board. Lucky space: teleports you to somewhere lucky! Krabs Space: Mr. Krabs will trigger an event that will help you! After that, all Krabs spaces become Dora Spaces. Dora Space: Dora will do an event that only brings misfortune! After that, all Dora spaces become Krabs Spaces.﻿ Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games